Aleksy Madej
Aleksy Madej (born March 19, 1985) is a Polish professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, "The Polish Predator". He is formerly a wrestler for Independent Wrestling X and High Octane Wrestling. He is currently in negotiation with Innovation Wrestling Association. Early Life/Training Growing up just outside Warsaw, Poland, Aleksy Madej became interested in the Strongman competitions that were extremely popular in his homeland. In his early teens, he began weight training in hopes of one day competing in the World Strongest Man competition. He quickly grew bored with the fact that inanimate objects didn't fight back. He then took up Krav Maga, also known as Israeli Jui-jitsu, with a former member of the Israeli Military who had relocated to Warsaw. He studied Krav Maga for three years before he turned 18 and left for America. Once in America, he found the traditional work for a big man. He serve as a bouncer and bodyguard off and on for the next few years before he arrived in New Jersey where he studied for a career in the ring between gigs as a bodyguard in New York City. Independent Wrestling X (Redefined V - Redefined X) Aleksy Madej made his IWX debut on May 2, 2010 (IWX Redifined Week 5). He was standing over Prozac and Noir Rouge, whom he had just decimated at the behest of 'Gamr' Dylan Scott. At Redefined VI, he was given a match against Prozac's wife Anna. He destroyed Anna in less than a minute with his Warsaw Drop finisher. He came out during the main event to assist Tyler Graves, joining in a post match beatdown on Samuel Hessingstock that saw Myke Adams and Kirsta Lewis makes the save. At Redefined VII, Aleksy wrestled Kirsta Lewis, getting the win after countering a missile dropkick with a roundhouse kick the head, catching the "Hellcat" in midair. After the match, Tyler Graves and Zack Lyons came down for a postmatch beatdown on Kirsta. Graves then got on the microphone and announced the formation of the Heirarchy. The following week, The 'Polish Predator' has a busy week, playing a role in all three matches. In his own match, Aleksy came out on the losing end of his match when 'The Deviant' Sydney Laroux pinned Prozac after hitting Aleksy in the head with a chisel. Before the second match, JS2 challenged Madej to a match at IWX's first pay-per-view event, WILL NOT DIE. Aleksy came out to distract JS2, allowing his fellow Heirarchy member Zack Lyons to pick up the win. His answer was a definitive 'You'll find out next week.' After Kirsta Lewis defeated Tyler Graves in the main event of the show, Aleksy came out for a post match beatdown, dodging Kirsta's patented 'Bitch Kick' and taking her out. Myke Adams came out to save Kirsta, only to be blindsided again by Sydney Laroux. During Redefined IX, Aleksy went looking for JS2 to respond to his challenge. However, he was unable to find him. Later that evening, he was pinned by Myke Adams after ending up on the business end of the Suicidal Superman's patented Swanton. The final card befoer IWX's first Pay-Per-View, Will Not Die, boasted a match in which Team Lewis, consisting of Kirsta Lewis, JS2 & Myke Adams challenged Team Graves, headed up by Tyler Graves who partnered with Aleksy Madej and Sydney Laroux. The match never really got started as the two teams brawled from the get go. Even though the referee rang the bell, he never managed to have any sort of control and had the match thrown out. Before the Will Not Die pay-per-view, Aleksy debuted his new manager, the "Sinful Savior" Mitchell Vandenberg. Despite their affiliation, Vandenberg did not accompany Aleksy during his match with JS2. JS2 lured Aleksy to the backstage area, but Aleksy completely dominated him, eventually dragging him out to the parking area. After the referee declared JS2 unable to continue, a masked man assaulted Aleksy with a crowbar. That man turned out to be JS2's longtime tag team partner Freddy Skinner. Due to his victory, Aleksy advances to the finals of the IWX Origin Championship Tournament. National eWrestling Alliance The Heirarchy (Tyler Graves & Aleksy Madej) represented IWX at WrestleBowl 2010 in the NeWA Tag Team Title Tournament. They lost the match when IWX owner Sam Hessington pinned Aleksy. Aleksy no longer competes in NeWA due to IWX succession from the NeWA. High Octane Wrestling Aleksy Madej's debut was announced on the July 1st, 2010 edition of High Octane Television. He lost his only two matches with the promotion before being released from his contract. Innovation Wrestling Association Match History Finishing and Signature Moves Finisher: Bearhug Finisher: Warsaw Drop (Orange Crush Bomb) Running Release over the Top Rope Powerbomb Catches a Diving Opponent and turns it into a Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker Cannonball into opponent seated in the corner Screwdriver Theme songs "Imperial Death March" by Metallica Championships and Accomplishments None Yet Category:Polish Characters Category:IWX Wrestlers Category:1985 births Category:Wrestlers